1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs for use in conjunction with tree stands and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to chairs adaptable to tree stands and characterized as providing comfortable seating to the sportsman such that the sportsman may sit in the chair for prolonged periods of time without fatigue or discomfort.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exists numerous types and styles of tree stands designed to allow a sportsman to be seated in and elevated from the ground. The elevated position in the tree provides extended visibility of the surrounding area to the sportsman. Additionally, the elevated position in the tree's foliage positions the sportsman out of the normal field of view of most animals, such that the animals do not visually detect the presence of the sportsman.
The most prevalent type of tree stand consists of a platform which is supported by the tree, or the tree limbs, and which is designed to allow the sportsman to sit, crouch or stand on the platform. Some platforms are designed to be hoisted up the tree and then strapped to the tree to support the sportsman. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,335 discloses a tree stand which is hauled up the tree by the hunter via a collapsible ladder and then affixed to the tree by means of a plurality of prongs which engage into the bark of the tree and a pair of chains positioned around the trunk of the tree to hold the tree stand tightly against the trunk. The tree stands comprises a cushioned seat portion on which the hunter sits and a small foot platform on which the sportsman could stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,482 discloses another tree stand designed to be hauled up a tree and then affixed thereto by means of a chain or the like. The tree stand includes a foldable seat to provide seating to the sportsman and a platform on which the sportsman can stand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,940 discloses a collapsible tree stand consisting only of a seat portion. U.S Pat. No. 3,065,821 discloses still another tree stand consisting of a seat and a platform for sitting and standing of the sportsman. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,627 discloses a tree stand having a platform and a collapsible seat. This collapsible seat is designed to be folded up to allow the sportsman to stand on the full area of the platform.
The patents briefly discussed above disclose variations on the most prevalent types of tree stands. It is evident from review of those patents that a primary objective of each tree stand is to provide comfortable seating for the sportsman and to provide a platform of sufficient size to allow the sportsman to stand thereon and move about. One major disadvantage to each of the above described patents is the lack of a back member to the seat to provide back support to the sportsman. Without back support, it is evident that the sportsman will become fatigued in a relatively short period of time. Even leaning back against the bark of the tree would not adequately provide relief because of the rough texture and hard surface of the tree bark.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,265 discloses a tree stand which includes a chair having a back member which provides support to the sportsman's back. More specifically, the chair of this patent includes a length of padding secured at one end to a crossmember of the chair and at the other end to an upper portion of the tree. The length of padding functions to cushion the sportsman's back against the bark of the tree when seated. Unfortunately, the crossmember of this chair tends to cut off the blood circulation to the sportsman's legs. Further, the length of padding causes the sportsman to gradually slip out of the seat. As a result, the sportsman must continually exert pressure on his legs in order to remain in the seat.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the tree stand chair art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair for a tree stand or the like which provides for comfortable seating to the sportsman over extended periods of time without adversely affecting the blood flow to his legs and without requiring him to exert force via his legs to remain in the seat.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair for a tree stand or the like which provides back support to the sportsman to increase the amount of time that the sportsman can sit in the chair without fatigue.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair for a tree stand or the like including a back member which provides support to the sportsman's back without requiring the sportsman to rest against the trunk of the tree.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair for a tree stand or the like which is collapsible, thereby allowing the chair and the tree stand to be easily hauled up the selected tree site and assembled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair for a tree stand or the like in which the chair can be folded up and pivoted out of the way to allow the sportsman full, unrestricted mobility on the platform of the tree stand.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair for a tree stand or the like which can be economically manufactured and sold as a kit to be retrofitted to existing portable or fixed tree stands.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.